Who is this Girl?
by Elizabeth LunarHearts
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I recently transferred the stories from my old account into this one and will be giving them a makeover. For those that actually did like this story, I'm sorry for the long time in between updates.
1. Chapter 1 ReWritten

_Ok this fic is going to have my OC so if you don't like that kind of fic then just leave now I probably explained this in the summary. That's about it. Oh and also I don't own Assassination Classroom only my character. Her name is Echo Lupus._

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Echo felt the sun shine through her window. Groaning she sat up in her bed.

"Great first day at my new school. Hope its not like that last one. That dream a few days ago told me it wouldn't be though and I have learned to trust my instincts. " She said as she got out of bed and headed down stairs. Her parents had died a year ago in a car accident so now she lived with her older brother, Daniel. Her brother and her hadn't gotten along very well since childhood. However after Echo turned 13, Daniel and her started to get along with each other. Most likely because she started to mature with only little a few fits of childishness once in a while. They were 11 years apart him being 26 and her 15, now. After her brother left home at 18, he had already been taking college classes for a couple years due to graduating early. Their parents had an account set up for them in case a situation occurred that required them to have to live without them. Daniel and Echo never really understood why their parents made the account but, now that such a situation has happened they are starting to understand better. Now that that part is done for now;

Daniel can't cook to save his life...and...

"Big brother are you having trouble with the stove again?" Echo asked her struggling brother. He nods and she sighing as she leans down breathing a bit of fire into the gas stove lighting it.

Echo was born with a large amount of still untapped magic...

"Thanks Sis...I still think its cool when you use your magic." He said with a goofy smile. She smiles back and hugs her brother in happiness.

"I love you Big Brother! You are the only one that understands my abilities and still thinks they are cool..." she said as she gives her brother a kiss on the cheek and walks away to cook breakfast after throwing away the burnt eggs her brother made. Cracking the eggs into a bowl and whisking them thoroughly she smiled at her brother and said;

"I'll make breakfast Big Brother so you can relax a bit before you drop me off and go to work."

He smiled at her and replied with;

"Thanks a lot Sis. Yeah I've been really tired lately with school and the move, so I really appreciate this." he then sat down in a chair in front of the island.

Once breakfast was done she and her brother ate and both were getting ready for the day. She wore the girl's uniform much to her disdain. She hated skirts and wanted to wear the boys uniform, but wasn't allowed to. She wore her knee length curly black hair half up with a silver butterfly clip in it, and her silver highlights throughout her hair.

"Well, may my ancestors be with me." She said as she walked down the stairs where her brother was waiting.

•~•

 **After Breakfast on the way to the School Echo's POV**

"Are you excited to start at a new school? I know you hated how your old one was." Big Brother asked. I thought for a moment...

'Might as well tell him the truth.'

"I'm kinda scared it'll be like my old school all stuck up snobs and bitches." I told him. He smirked at my swearing.

"Well at least try to fake a smile and don't let them push you over." he said to me and patted my head before I got out of the car.

"Bye Big Brother I love you and good luck!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek back.

•~•

 **In the Principle's office Still Echo's POV**

Knocking on the door I waited only a few seconds for a response.

"Come in." I heard.

'Man that has got to be the most fake happy voice I've ever heard.' I thought as I walked into the office with an equally fake smile. Once I walked in I also saw that the man in front of me had a horribly dark aura. I must not let my guard down around him.

"Good Morning sir. Its a pleasure to meet you. I was told to come to you to take the last minute entrance exam." I said in a kind voice, though not genuine. He smiled a fake smile back and said;

"Yes, and to introduce myself; I am The Principle Asano Gakuhou. Lets begin shall we? The more time we waste chatting the less time you'll have to do the test. Once you have the test you have 2 hours to finish." He said with a smile. I smiled a kind smile as I sat down in the desk provided.

"Yes sir. I'll do my best. Wish me luck~!" I said with a smile, and waited a few seconds for him to hand me the test and once I got it I began with it.

* * *

 **After the Test**

The test only took half the time I was given and the questions weren't even hard. _(AN: May I remind you of how hard they made the questions when Class-E took the test the first time when Koro-sensei said he'd leave if they didn't place in the top 50?)_ Was this supposed to be hard? Is this all they have to offer me? If it is then I might as well do online school or advanced high school classes already.

"Sir, I was told this school was to challenge gifted students, but if that test is anything to judge by then I won't be at all challenged." I told him straight up. He stared blankly at me for a moment the set the papers on the desk. Walking over to me he said;

"Miss Lupus, You are being placed in A Class. There you will be challenged and fit in. I haven't received your file from your previous school yet, so in the meantime you have a brand new slate to carve. I shall walk to your new classroom. You're in luck too, today is the day that I will be teaching the class for the upcoming exams." He said with a smile that would creep anyone out, except for me that is. I only nodded and walked with him, but in my head I was thinking;

'This man may be attractive, but he is deadly I can sense it. I need to be cautious, always have my guard up, and keep a barrier around me at all times.' I thought as I waited for him to call me in.

•~•

"Good morning class. You are going to have a new classmate. Come in and introduce yourself." He said beckoning me into the room. I breathed in and walked into that class. I received gasps of awe and surprise from all, but one in the class. I smiled a fake as fuck sweet smile and bowed slightly.

"Hello. I'm Echo Lupus. It's nice to meet you. I hope we get along well." I said as sugary sweet as I could. The boys looked as if they were in love and the girls looked like they hated me. Only one was not reacting...the same boy that didn't react before. Though now that I look at him clearly I can see that from his looks and wicked smirk he is the creepy principle's son.

'I wonder if he is as creepy as his father...' I thought as the principle said to the class;

"Well everyone would you like to ask her a few questions?" Immediately hands were up and he picked one. A random girl.

"Where were you before this?" She asked. I could see the sneer on her face though.

"I was in Fiore but my brother's job had him come here." I answered calmly and sweetly. She got a weird look on her face.

"Brother? You mean father right?" When she asked that I let a bit of sadness on my face.

"No I mean brother." I said with a sad smile on my face. The girl looked as if she felt bad for asking. Then the next person asked the question that most of the others were going to ask.

"Why do you have those highlights in your hair? It's against the school policy." The principle then said to me;

"He's right. You can't have them. Have them out by tomorrow."

"I can't. These are natural. In fact I've tried to dye them black but the dye didn't last anymore than a month before fading back to the original colors." I told him. He looked at me like I was lying. I could even hear his thoughts.

'She is not telling me the truth. What kind of idiot does she take me for?' He thought as he stared at me with a creepy smile on his face. I matched his stare with my own icy cold one. I crossed my arms and told him straight up growling in French because I knew he knew the language;

" _Look I am not lying, so I suggest you shut your fucking trap and let me keep my hair the way I was born with!"_ He seemed surprised then quickly covered it with anger and said back;

" _Little girl. You need to know your place. You are not to shout at me. You are to obey my rules. Obey._ " He said back in the tone he used once before on me. I smirked and told him.

" _Your little psychological scare tactic won't work on me, old man. They only work on the mentally weak and I am in no way weak._ " And let my eyes change into a molten golden color with slit reptilian pupils. His own purple eyes widen and glared at me before thinking

" _Go ahead and say that kind of shit to me again to me again. I'll make you regret it.! Hmph!_ " I yelled out for only the two to understand. They nodded and were trying to hide a look of fear from me though I saw right through it. Thankfully, for them, the other students didn't see.

" _Miss Lupus, I think I have a place that is more suited to you than A class. It is E class. We should talk more about it in my office. Asano-kun I expect that you can take over for me for a bit. Correct?_ " The principle told his son. While he did that I let one of my animal spirits out, a mouse, and told it to keep an eye on things for me. It nodded and followed orders. My spirits are invisible to everyone unless I decide they should be seen. He led me out of the the classroom much to everyone's confusion as they could not understand us...

* * *

Sorry for a bit of a cut off ending I couldn't think of anything to end it with. So hope you liked it. Liz Out~!


	2. Bio ReWritten

Okay, after taking an unexpected hiatus to finish high school and settle into a new job, I'm finally in a place to concentrate more on my writing and with that I've been re-writing the story a bit. I read through it again and decided it needed some...work.

 **Echo Lupus Bio**

 **Now I am doing this because when ever I have done a story in the past I get people saying that they get confused by the main character's abilities so I'm doing a bio about the main character, my OC, Echo Lupus.**

 **Full Name:** Echo Athena Lupus

 **Age:** 14/15

 **Eyes:** Normally blue for the mellow water element, but change colors from emotions and different animal spirits.

 **Hair:** Raven with Ash Blonde highlights, can't be dyed. Usually half up with her beautiful crystal butterfly clip holding it up in place.

 **Body Type:** Curvy, slim, and has C-cup breasts.

 **Usual Outfit (outside of school):** Blood red tank top, cerulean bra and panties, Black jeans, Black jacket, and black combat boots with Dark purple laces. Hair half up in a butterfly barrette. Green and blue eyeliner on. Mascara. Plum lipstick. And two anklets on each ankle.

 **School Outfit :** The usual girl's uniform with a couple accessories. Including her butterfly barrette, her usual makeup, and her two anklets on each ankle.

 **Gym Outfit:** The gym uniform with almost no make up but her lipstick and her anklets.

 **Abilities:** Animal Transformation and Telepathy. Dragon Princess. She can summon the animals she is able to turn into, so she can also summon any animal.

 _The Anklets: Have weapons charms on them that turn into the weapon: Glaive, Short Sword, Daggers, Whip, Throwing Needles, Giant Hammer, Long Sword, Pistol, Shotgun, Bazooka, Machine Gun, and Twin Swords._

 **Personalities:** Kind and Motherly half the time. Cheeky and Sarcastic the other half of the time. Sometimes gets VERY angry but only when provoked. Her anger is a force to be reckoned with. Very protective of her friends and brother.

 **Markings:** Has a small golden dragon tattoo on her collar bone with a scent that tells others she is royalty.

 **That's it probably. If you think I missed anything or want to know something comment or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2 ReWritten

_Hey Liz here~! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I warn you if you haven't noticed already I'll tell you. There WILL be OOCness in this story. If you don't like it then don't read it. I don't own Assassination Classroom or Fairy Tail._

* * *

"Well Miss Lupus I would like to tell you that you are being moved into the E Class which is a class for failures and delinquents. You aren't a failure, though you are a bit of a delinquent. This class is perfect for you because in this class is a secret...Mr. Karasuma please come in." He said an in walked a very attractive, but serious looking man. The man turned to me and said;

"Ok, this might come as a surprise to you , but you are to assassinate your teacher once you enter this class. I am an agent from the Japanese elite army(?). My job is to teach E Class which now includes you to fight this monster. Yes, I say monster because that is what he is. You will learn more as you go along, so please follow me to your new classroom." He said as he led me out of the office as well as the building itself. I called back my spirit as we walked away from the building. The mouse became visible as it crawled up my back and onto my shoulder. I smiled and pet it before Mr. Karasuma noticed it and his eyes widened.

"Why do you have a rat on your shoulder?" He asked in a slightly disgusted , but curious tone. I smiled an eerily sweet smile.

"She isn't a rat she is a mouse." I told him. He just kept walking and ignored me. I growled inhumanly loud as my eyes shifted to my main spirit animal's...a Dragon. My eyes were that of a fire dragon. He gasped in surprise as he heard the growl. I regained my composure though and calm myself. My mouse spirit nuzzles my cheek in comfort. I smile at her and sigh at Mr. Karasuma.

"I have a faster way of getting to the class." I told him as I pulled the mouse back into myself. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"My wings." I said simply. His eyes went wide. I smiled and I spread my wings and pulled him up into my arms.

"Hang on tight!" I yelled over the winds of the mountain. His grip was a bit tight for a human, but I didn't mind. After a few minutes I landed in front of a building I believed to be my new classroom.

"We're here~!" I yelled as he let go and collapsed on to the ground. Once he regained his composure he said to me;

"You're not human are you?" I only smiled and shook my head before replying with;

"No sir. I'm not. At least not biologically." He nodded his head and said;

"You just might have a chance. Now lets have you meet you new classmates and a word of advice: Don't underestimate them." I smiled and me eyes gleamed in excitement. I purred as we walked into the building. He glanced at me when he thought I couldn't see and cracked a small smile. I popped into his mind for a second and heard his thought;

'This girl is strange, but adorable at the same time. In a childlike way of course. The students will get along with her I think. Especially Karma and Nagisa.' I smiled at his thoughts. At least he isn't attracted to me like the Principle is. Once we were in the building I saw Irina.

"Irina!" I yelled and ran to her hugging her waist. Mr. Karasuma seemed confused and Irina looked ready to kill since she didn't recognize me at first. It was only when she got a good look at my face that she squealed and hugged me back.

"Miss Volk! I missed you so much!" She yelled into my sensitive ears. I winced a bit at her volume and rubbed my ears.

"Irina. My ears, please spare them." I whimpered. She quickly stopped screaming and apologized. I smiled and told her it was alright just don't do it again.

"Miss Lupus. We should be getting to the classroom to introduce you." Mr. Karasuma said in serious tone. I nodded and started heading towards the classroom with the smell of kids in it. I stood outside the door and waited for my two new teachers to catch up. once they did Mr. Karasuma walked in and announced that a new student would be joining them. They seemed excited and some confused. I was called into the classroom and I once again received gasps of surprise. I walked up to the front of the classroom and Mr. Karasuma told me to introduce myself.

'I think I'll scare them a bit...' I thought with an inward smirk. I then smiled an eerily sweet smile, let out a bit of my aura, and said;

"Hi. I'm Echo Lupus. Nice to meet you. I'm in your care now, so I hope we get along." I bowed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Irina giggling. When I came back up I saw that the class was a bit shaken. I couldn't help it anymore.

I started giggling.

I pulled back my aura and now they were confused. I couldn't help it I was clutching my stomach and laughing at their reaction.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see if I could scare you a bit. That little trick is for me to know and for you to find out."I said all the while laughing my ass off. Thankfully they understood through my laughter and were as shocked as I thought they would be.

"Alright. Alright. That's enough of that. How about you answer any questions they might have. All of them they need to know as much as possible about you. Karasuma does too since your records were inaccessible to even him." Irina said as she walked into the classroom. I smiled.

"You always were a sharp one." I told her. She smirked at me and my smile turned into a smirk as well. I heard Mr. Karasuma sigh.

"She's right, we couldn't access your files." I turned to him and said;

"That's because I put the lock on myself. No one is getting through with out me telling them how to do it." I told him. He seemed shocked.

* * *

 _Okay as you can tell the first four chapters were re-done. Liz Out~!_


	4. Chapter 3 ReWritten

_I don't own Assassination Classroom._

* * *

I smiled at the look on his face.

"Would you like me to tell you what you need to know?" I asked with the smirk still on my face. He regained his composure and nodded.

"Ok then~! After school, but right now class has yet to begin, right Mr. Karasuma?" I said with a fake smile as I turned away him him towards the class. I could hear some of the student's thoughts agreeing with me and wondering where the target was. He nodded. It was then that the target came into the room and seemed to be surprised by my presence. I smiled a fake sweet smile that could creep anyone out. The other students, Mr. Karasuma, and Irina all had slight shivers run up their spines. This obvious human turned thing tried to pat my head, but I covered myself in a thin layer of energy that protects me from anything I deem threat. He was electrocuted and his 'hand' turned to jelly. My classmates and the other two adults in the room gasp. I rolled my eyes and simply asked in in an icy tone;

"Where do I sit so we can get started with class?"A crimson haired boy raised his hand and said I could sit next to him. On the inside I was squealing at how hot he was, but on the outside I still looked slightly cold. I walked up to the desk and sat down as the thing began teaching and I have to admit he is a great teacher. He is challenging me plenty with math and science.

* * *

 **Time Skip to Gym with Karasuma**

* * *

"Alright everyone, time for hand-to-hand combat training!" Mr. Karasuma called out to the class.

'Finally something fun! Learning is fun too, but training my skills is more fun than that.' I thought as I got dressed into the gym uniform. It really showed off my figure. I liked it.

"Everyone get into groups and practice what we learned yesterday!" He yelled as the others got into their respective groups. I was left alone. Just the way I like it. Now I can't outshine the others that would be in my group. I suddenly felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned and saw a boy with red hair and the adorable blunette from earlier. He smiled and said;

"You could join Karma and I if you want. We only have the two of us so we actually don't have enough people to be considered a group. Only a pair." I gave an unsure smile and was about to say no, but Mr. Karasuma said from his position a little ways away that I can't be by myself. I frowned slightly and just gave in joining them.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go easy on you otherwise I could hurt you badly." I told the two boys with a bit of a sad expression. The red head seemed a bit angry that I was going to go easy. The blunette however seemed to be relieved.

"Alright lets start." I said as I ran at them aiming for the less vital organs. They just barely got out of the way and seemed shocked. I aimed a split kick for their stomachs. They couldn't dodge quick enough and were kicked about 13 feet across the field. Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment. I calmly walked over to them and crouched down to say;

"Are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?" Mr. Karasuma walked up to me asking what happened. I told him the truth that the boys said I could be in their group and that I was going to say no, but he said I couldn't, so I joined them. Then, once I joined I told them I go easy on them. I did and they couldn't handle that either, so they ended up across the field. At the end of the explanation, Karma and the cutie got up groaning. I went over to the as my eyes shifted to the water dragon's blue eyes and put my hands on both their chests and pushed my healing energy into them. The injuries they sustained were gone and they were confused and shocked from seeing my abilities. I smiled and winked at them putting my index finger against my lips in the quiet sign. The blunette's mouth hung open slightly and the red head smirked before nodding. I smiled and turned back to Mr. Karasuma;

"They are aware that I have powers, Coach. I'll talk to them after lessons." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and said to me;

"You'll explain to us teachers and those two after lessons. Anyway since it seems Nagisa and Karma can't handle you, so I'll be your partner for hand to hand combat training. How does that sound?"

'So Little Blue's name is Nagisa...' I nodded and went with him. He got into position. I smiled and did the same.

"Like them I'll be going easy on you, okay? If I don't I'd hurt you." He frowned, but nodded in agreement. The rest of the class saw that we were about to spar and stopped to watch.

He launched at me with impressive speed...for a human. However, I dodged with no effort. The smiled on my face turned from sickeningly sweet to sadistic in seconds. I aimed for the least important organs and punched at quarter strength. He was only sent a few feet back. Man, this guy has rock solid abs. Any human hand would be broken by that.

 **I'm not human though.**

He tries to punch back, but I'm behind him in seconds. I giggle.

"That would've really hurt if I were human. Nice abs by the way." I whispered in his ear with a wink.

 **PoP**

Just as he turns I jump over his head landing behind him again. I hear gasps from the other students. When he turns around his eyes widen and he sighs. I'm confused.

"Miss Lupus you might want to feel your head, shoulders, and lower back..." He said and at first I was confused, but then I felt the the places he mentioned and realized what was wrong...My horns, wings and thin tail had popped out.

"Oh shit. Not again!" I yelled in frustration. I concentrate and pull my ears and tails back into myself. Once I had my appearance was fully human again Mr. Karasuma said;

"Miss Lupus I believe the class would like an explanation." I sigh and reply with;

"How about once everyone is changed into their uniforms and back in the classroom I answer any question they may have. As well as any questions you may have as well Mr. Karasuma. Does that sound good to everyone?" I received pretty much all nods.

* * *

 _Okay, the next chapter shall be the 'interview' of sorts. Also feel free to PM me with any questions about the story or leave a review._


	5. Chapter 4

_Now for an actual new chapter. I don't own Assassination Classroom or Fairy Tail._

* * *

 _"Miss Lupus I believe the class would like an explanation." I sigh and reply with;_

 _"How about once everyone is changed into their uniforms and back in the classroom I answer any question they may have. As well as any questions you may have as well Mr. Karasuma. Does that sound good to everyone?" I received pretty much all nods._

* * *

 **Now back to the Story**

* * *

Once everyone was back in the classroom from changing into their uniforms again, I was leaning against the teachers podium waiting for Mr. Karasuma and Irina to come back as well. As if on cue they came strolling in and Mr. Karasuma gave me my cue to start.

"Alright people let us get the show started, who has questions? Also when I choose you please state your name so I can learn your names while we do this." I said, though I knew good and well that pretty much all of them had questions. Immediately hands were raised and my suspicions were confirmed. I picked a random person with silvery-white hair.

"The name is Itona. What is that mark I saw when we were all practicing hand to hand combat in gym? It looked to be a golden color." He said. Ah, so he saw that. It's a good question too, so I think I'll answer it. I smile at him and say;

"Well Itona, that's a good question," I pull down the collar of my shirt to show the mark, a golden dragon about the size of my fist. "It's a birthmark. It symbolizes that I am of Dragon Blood and the color symbolizes that I am of Royalty. Princess to be exact, Princess of all Dragons. This means I have the ability to use the different elements of all the different dragons. Though at the moment I have only mastered the main eight. Celestial, Fire, Sky, Iron, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, and Light. Does that answer your question?" I ask with a smile. Everyone seems to be in awe except for four; Koro-sensei, Irina, Nagisa, and Karma. Karma's expression say he's excited at this so, I make my way into his thoughts to see if they match. What I found shocked me a bit;

'Oh wow, this girl is something else and that's just scratching the surface. It's no wonder she held back. She really didn't wanna hurt Nagisa and I over simple sparring. So, she's kind, smart, and strong...That's damn hot.' Is what flowed into my mind as I listened to his thoughts for a moment. That made me blush internally. So he finds me attractive...Well he's kinda hot too so we're even. I wonder what Little Blue thinks of me. I think I'll take a peek in there too;

'So she's royalty...That's really something amazing. I bet Karma is more fascinated by this than anyone else here. I wouldn't be surprised if he either finds her attractive, wants to be her friend, or quite possibly both. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

Oh he's good. You're right, Little Blue, we'll just have to wait and see how things play out. In the meantime, I should answer the rest of everyone's questions. I point to a girl with green hair;

"Kaede. I wanted to ask what other abilities you have? Ya know besides your dragon blood." Now that I think of it I don't have many other natural born abilities besides Transformation and Telepathy. Well at least I have and immediate answer to give;

"My only other natural born abilities are Transformation and Telepathy. I have others but, they were acquired through training, time, and magick.",Kaede nodded. I guess she found that to be an acceptable answer. The rest of the class gave a few nods as well and murmured to one another briefly before they turned their attention back to me. Ya know even if I'm a princess I still get nervous when I know others are talking about me too. I've been told by a lot of people that I'm far to relaxed and tomboyish for a princess. So I like to partake in combat and practice magick, so do plenty of other princesses I'm sure. Anyway, enough of me babbling my thoughts, next question. They should be mostly chill after that. I chose a brunette ikeman;

"Isogai, Class Rep.,Everyone has talked it over and we wanna know while we have the chance for an answer, Are you single and if so, what's your ideal guy?" That's what they were discussing!? Oh for the love of Gods...Well, I might as well answer them and get it over with.

"While the first part of the question is easy, yes I am, the second part I'll have to give a bit of thought. Give me a minute to think about it, because I've honestly never thought about dating before.",Isogai gave me a nod as I started to think about what I'd consider my ideal guy. I thought for a moment and finally spoke;

"I guess he'd have to be at least decent looking, good hygiene is always good. I'd want him to be able to fight pretty well. He can't be all uptight either I would never want a guy with stick up his ass, meaning he's laid back enough that I can let loose around him. He's gotta be able to make me laugh even with my twisted sense of humor...That's all I can think of off the top of my head." All with a smile on my face. I noticed that their attention was no longer on me but on the back of the room. I followed their gaze to...Karma. I blushed lightly as my eyes widen at what they are thinking. Karma seemed to be smirking even wider than normal. I was curious so I took another peek inside his mind.

'Well would you look at that, they seem to think that I match her description of her ideal guy. I may just be with the way she is blushing. Should I do something or pretend to not be paying attention like I usually do? I think I should do something otherwise she might get the wrong idea.' But what the others saw was; Him get out of his seat, walk up to me, lean on his arm over the podium with a smirk, take my hand and kiss it. Different reactions can be heard from throughout the classroom.

With my stunned surprise comes my fox hybrid transformation and a crimson red face. I pull my hand away and cover my face in embarrassment. All the while my ears are pinned to my head and tail between my legs. In the next moment though, I get over it shifting back into being fully human and punch him in the arm pouting in barely concealed anger. Ugh, I knew he liked me but, I didn't think he would do that to express it!

* * *

 **Ok. So I'm sorry I'm so damn late as well as for the abrupt stopping point. That's about all I have to say for now so I guess I'm out for now. Favorite and Review if you'd like. Liz Out~!**


End file.
